


It Was Crush at First Sight

by fitried



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apparel Major Marco, Artist Jean, College AU, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:24:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitried/pseuds/fitried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tfw a cute stranger asks if he could draw you and you haven't brushed your hair in two days</p><p>(alternatively: dammit he's dressed to the nines and i'm wearing a freaking hoodie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was Crush at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeancoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeancoffee/gifts).



> Merry Christmas! Hope you have an amazing time with all your favorite things and people :^D
> 
> pls take these children, they are yours.

[](http://s1190.photobucket.com/user/jmgiftexchange/media/Gifts-Artwork/7-fitried-for-132-marcocoabodt_zpsz2ejujfd.jpg.html)


End file.
